Sirens in the Fog
by GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: An AU set in the late 1800s in England. Thor takes his brother Loki to a shady back-alley to meet some women. Loki wasn't expecting to meet her. LokixAmora, ThorxSif, possibly some LokixSigyn
1. Chapter 1

**Was not quite sure where to put this fic. Amora wasn't in Thor, (She's better known as Enchantress) but I have it on good word she'll be in Thor 2. Whatever. The summary kind of said it all. Hope you enjoy!**

"Brother, are you certain this is a good idea?" Loki whispered. He pulled his coat around himself even more tightly. The night air was brisk and there was a distinct moisture in it. "A pea soup fog may be upon us."

A low rumble of laughter resonated in Thor's throat. "You worry too much," he replied.

"Have you ever considered that you don't worry enough?" Loki shot back.

"By the end of the night you shall be thanking me," Thor smirked.

"Highly doubtful," Loki mumbled. They walked on in silence. The soles of their feet spoke for them with loud, echoing chatter upon the sidewalk.

"Trust me," Thor smirked, "these women are unlike any you have encountered before."

"Indeed," Loki's mouth drew into a thin line. "Filthy, no doubt. Dressed in rags. Probably the most haggard creatures imaginable."

Thor threw his head back and laughed. It echoed through the empty alleyways nearby and the eeriness gave Loki an involuntary chill. "Loki, dear brother, it sounds as if you have been conversing with father too often."

Loki glared at his brother. Thor's laughter dissipated almost instantly. Apparently their father was still a touchy subject for Loki. Thor decided it would be best to get back on topic. "They're beautiful Loki. They're like the sirens in mythology!" his voice was quite animated.

"You are aware that sirens caused sailors to shipwreck and perish in most cases?" Loki couldn't help but smirk.

"Unimportant," Thor waved him off. They continued walking down the main street. A few carriages rumbled past, but apart from that it was quiet.

"Why are we walking there?" Loki asked irritably. He could feel blisters arising in his shoes.

"And have the entire manor know we're out and about at this hour?" Thor scoffed.

Loki folded his arms over his chest. The cold was beginning to pierce through the fabric of his coat and he was doing all he could to secure his body heat. They walked for a few more minutes before Thor nudged him into an alleyway. They walked past numerous side entrances to the buildings that bordered it on either side. Thor finally stopped in front of one and knocked once. Loki stood off to the side and prayed the shadows would hide him from view.

There was a slight pause before a woman opened the door. Loki inhaled sharply and very much involuntarily. She looked to be about thirty years old, but she was undoubtedly beautiful. Her dark red hair fell in curls past her shoulders. Her skin was fair and entirely unblemished. Her lips were dark and parted slightly and she scanned the brothers with her radiant blue eyes before they relinquished a smile. "Thor Odinson,"

Thor reached out, grasped her hand, and brought it to his lips. The woman's smile broadened, "You always was the charmer." Loki cringed a bit at the woman's heavy Irish accent. "Who's this?" She turned to Loki and her smile fell a bit.

"My brother, Loki," Thor clapped Loki's shoulder and Loki sunk a bit in reaction to the force. The woman's eyes fluttered between the brothers. Loki was tall but Thor was taller and much more muscular. Loki's face was distinctly more angled and he held himself with a sort of gentle grace that Thor himself did not possess.

"Funny," the woman laughed, "you don't much look like brothers."

Loki bowed his head a bit. He was focusing his self control on keeping his facial expression neutral. Thor remained silent but buried his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

"Well," the woman continued awkwardly, "I assume you're here for Amora?" She asked Thor.

Thor adjusted his coat uneasily. "Actually, I was hoping to share company with, Sif."

The woman raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She leaned against the door frame and allowed Thor to pass her into the room beyond. Loki tried to follow his brother with his eyes but the woman resumed her position in the middle of the doorway. Loki presumed it rude to try and look around her. He made eye contact with her and smiled politely. He was desperately trying to mask the unease that was growing within his bowels. He realized suddenly that he had no idea how this was going to work. Thor knew the name of the whore which he desired. Loki had never even seen a prostitute until now.

"Whadya like?" the woman smirked at him.

A weak "Pardon?" was all Loki could muster.

"Is it Thor?" a smooth feminine voice asked from behind the woman. Another woman came into view. She glanced around the first and the smile she beautifully donned on her face faded considerably when her eyes fell upon Loki. "Never mind," she said dully and turned to leave. Loki observed the second woman closely. She had waist length blond hair, and shocking Jade eyes. His eyes lingered on the perfect curve between her breasts and her hips. The red haired woman must read the genuine interest that Loki unknowingly let slip past his neutral mask. She grabbed the bored woman's elbow and pulled her back.

"There isn't a need to be rude," she snapped. "This is Thor's brother. Loki."

The second woman glared at the first before assuming an incredibly fake sweet persona. "Forgive me, _sir," _she said smiling too wide to be genuine. "My name is Amora."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Loki replied smiling shakily. Amora grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and before he could assess the situation she was leading him up a flight of creaky wooden stairs. They traveled down a narrow hallway of closed doors. Loki could vaguely hear the noises from the rooms beyond them.

She dragged him into a room near the end of the hall and closed the door behind them. Loki tried to process the room they were standing in. He could tell it was a bedroom, but it was horribly lit. His ability to process anything stopped abruptly when Amora pinned him to the wall. He was surprised. For a woman with such a fragile figure, she was strong. He felt suddenly suffocated. She propped herself up on her tip toes and nuzzled the side of his face. An involuntary shiver rocked down his spine. "What do you want?" she whispered. Her breath tickled his earlobe.

"I-" he began, but his vocal chords tangled and he couldn't form a coherent word. Her hand was was traveling up the inside of his thigh. She used her knee to force his legs to separate further. She pressed her hips between them. He groaned and let his head fall back.

She laughed, "I didn't even need to ask. It's apparent you want me." Loki could feel a vague heat smoldering within him. Whether it was because of her low, lustful voice or her hand sliding up his leg, he did not know. All warnings that his father had given him about this type of woman went out the window. He cared not about the theft or the diseases. All he wanted was to have her.

He made to lean down and kiss her, but she put her hand up. His lips made contact with her soft finger tips. "Not yet," she whispered and smirked. He stood there dumbly for a few seconds and then her other hand finally made contact with his groin. Instinctively his hips jutted forward, forcing her hand into him. He let his head fall back once again and his eyelids fluttered shut. The entire room was eliminated. The only thing he could feel were Amora's lips at his throat and her hand massaging him through the fabric of his pants.

He inhaled sharply when her teeth grazed his jugular. He slid his arms out of his coat with the help of Amora's free hand and he began to unbutton his shirt in order to give her more access to his chest. Her hand left his crotch and her fingers snaked into his hair. She pulled his face toward hers forcefully. Their lips met and worked against each other heatedly. The fingertips of Amora's free hand were dancing along the top of his pants. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, relishing the sensation of their bodies touching.

He was thankful that she was so scantily clad. He was able to loosen her corset enough for her to slip out of it. He pushed her over to the bed and it squeaked when she fell upon it. She lay on her back smiling fiendishly up at him. He placed a knee on either side of her hips and lowered himself on top of her. They resumed their kissing. This time her tongue teased the opening of his mouth before forcing his lips apart. She rolled over so that _she _was on top of _him. _He broke the kiss in surprise. He stared for a moment into her mesmerizing eyes. She let out a low laugh. "You've never had a _woman _on top of you. Have you?"

He found that he was once again unable to utter a coherent phrase. He settled for shaking his head.

"There's always a first time for everything," she smirked and ground her hips into his. He bit his lower lip. His moan buzzed in his mouth.

She sat up and removed the dainty white underdress, revealing herself completely to him. His eyes washed over her hips, and traveled up her body. He licked his lips at the sight of her creamy, swollen breasts. She helped him struggle from his pants. His arousal was then quite apparent. She slowly pulled his undergarments down and smiled deviously. When he was free of them, she climbed back into her position on top of him and their eyes made contact. Loki found himself unwilling to look away as she eased herself down onto his cock. He thrusted forward to meet her, but she placed a firm hand on his stomach. "Let _me, _please _you_."

His muscles relaxed, but their eyes were still locked. She slowly began to grind into him. His breath became slightly more labored each time their hips would make contact. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her into him. Her pace quickened. His hand traveled up her sides and over her rib cage. He cupped her breasts severely. He could feel the energetic pulse beneath her left breast. He lingered for a moment before using his thumbs to tease her peachy nipples. She was breathing heavily now.

He sat up suddenly and rolled over, pushing her into the mattress. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her. Her hands slithered up his arms, her nails leaving faint pink marks against his hot skin. "Loki," she gasped. He felt the muscles inside her clench around his cock. She arched her back into him.

"Loki," she moaned. He was desperate now. He could almost feel his release.

"Loki." She was much louder the final time. It all happened at once. He gave a final thrust and her walls quaked around him. His muscles clenched and he relinquished himself to a wave of pleasure.

He collapsed beside her. His breathing was labored. He watched her chest rise and fall,

Thor was right. Loki was silently thanking him. He could not foresee that it wouldn't be like the other women he had. He did not know she would be completely different. The other women were, for the most part, submissive. But here was a woman who cared not for social nor sexual etiquette. She turned to look at him again. "Another go is gonna cost you double," she teased.

He managed a shaky laugh and she smiled at him. He sat up, his limbs were trembling. He was able to slide into his pants, but he found himself fumbling with his shirt buttons. "Let me help you," Amora said quietly. She had risen from her place on the bed and her fingers were now deftly threading buttons through holes.

"Thank you," Loki replied softly. He fished around in his pocket for her payment. He offered it out to her and she accepted.

"Visit me again, sometime." She winked and he left the room.

xxxxxxx

Thor was smitten during their walk home. "I think I deserve your gratitude," he said.

"I was misguided when I doubted you. My apologies," Loki said distantly. His mind was still with the blonde whore.

Thor gave him a curious look, but said nothing for the rest of the trip


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and Loki found his thoughts wound tightly around Amora. He not only found himself dwelling on their passion, but also her treatment of him afterward. He recalled her gentleness as she assisted him in buttoning up his shirt. He could have sworn that he felt the tips of her fingers grazing his skin as well. Her sharp banter also remained with him. He would have never expected such vulgarity from such a delicate creature.

"What troubles you brother?" Thor asked one day. They were in the library. Loki was sitting in an armchair near the roaring fire. A book was open on his lap, but his eyes were focused on the flames. His mind was not present in the room at all. Thor was perched on a desk, and was rummaging noisily through the various dusty tomes.

It took a few moments for Loki to register that he was being addressed, "Besides your ruckus?" he asked snidely.

Thor chuckled. "You act as if I have been interrupting your reading, yet you have yet to have turned the page! It has been nearly half of an hour, I trust that your reading pace is not _so _slow."

Loki closed the book on his lap. A smile of humor spread over his face. "You are correct brother. I am troubled by something else."

"Well? As your brother I expect an explanation." He set a particularly heavy book aside with a loud bang. He joined Loki by the fire, resting himself on the arm of the chair.

Loki looked up at his brother and laughed uncertainly. How was he to explain how he felt? He wasn't sure of it himself. "Well," he began, "it would appear that I find myself thinking of." He coughed uncertainly.

"Of what?" Thor punched his brother's arm playfully as a friendly gesture. It was a nonverbal reassurance. They were brothers and no matter what, Thor was going to understand.

"Of Amora," Loki said quickly and quietly. His attention snapped back to the flames crackling in the fireplace.

Thor chuckled, "She's _enchanting. _Isn't she?"

"Quite." _Of all the women in London to be captivated by, it __**had **__to be a whore, _he internally seethed.

"Ah, I remember all of our…antics." A small smile crept onto Thor's face.

"Please." Loki sat back in his chair and glared at Thor, "I have no wish to hear about your sexual…adventures. With anyone."

Thor threw his head back and laughed. "My apologies, brother. So when are you returning to her?"

"Return to her?" Loki scoffed. "Please. I am not involving myself with a whore on a regular basis."

"Maybe you should consider it," Thor said. His tone was suddenly serious.

"And why's that?"

"You've experienced it, Loki. They're not like other women," Thor tried to explain. He sounded exactly as he had on the night he had convinced Loki to visit the brothel.

"I know. Most women have _virtue_, and _dignity_."

"They're liberated. They don't have to _conform _to the rules of society. They converse about things other women have no _idea _about," Thor was speaking as though he was telling a glorious tale about a band of inspirational goddesses instead of a group of devious sirens.

"You're blinded," Loki said shortly, "They want only one thing, brother. Your wealth."

"That's a lie!" Thor stood and his voice rose.

Loki jumped. He was unsure as to why his brother was so defensive about a group of strange women. "I apologize. I did not wish to offend you," he said sincerely.

Thor shook his head. "No, that outburst-" he looked toward the door, "Perhaps I should leave you to your reading."

Loki nodded. He turned in his chair to watch his brother leave. In the silence that was left behind Loki found his thoughts wandering once again. He sighed, sat back in his chair, and let them take over.

xxxxx

A few days later, Loki was sitting in the dining room. The only beings that were awake at this early hour were the servants. He had requested a small breakfast and they had delivered. He pecked at the eggs and meat on his plate while savoring the silence. There was only the noise of his silverware scraping against the china of his plate.

He was just finishing up when his father entered the room. Odin usually consumed a hearty breakfast before tending to his business affairs. Occasionally Loki would find his morning schedule to collide with Odin's. Before the incident a few weeks ago, they would chat idly about politics, or sports before Loki would politely excuse himself. Now however, he could not bring himself to be in the same room as his 'father'.

He stood to leave, but Odin stopped him. "Loki, please, take some coffee with me," he requested.

Loki glared at him but returned to his chair. Odin chose one across the long table from him. "I regret that you still harbor such malicious feelings toward me," he said. His voice echoed dully in the dining hall.

"As I regret that you were untruthful to me for the majority of my life," Loki replied simply. His voice did not reflect the rage that burned inside of him.

Odin cringed. A small servant boy rushed to take Odin's orders for breakfast. The two sat in silence as Odin waited for his food and the coffee to arrive.

"How have the past weeks been treating you?" he asked finally, "I have not seen much of you."

"Fair," was Loki's response. That conversation died quickly. Soon Odin was served his food and coffee was poured for both gentlemen.

Loki took his cup and swirled its contents around idly with a silver spoon. He recalled the events from a few weeks ago.

_Odin was standing at the fireplace with a silver picture frame in his hands. Frigga was seated in an armchair by the fire. They were both silent._

_"What troubles you?" Loki asked again. The first time was met with silence. This solemn demeanor was uncharacteristic of his parents. Frigga turned to him and managed to smile weakly. _

_"You are growing into a __**fine **__gentleman, Loki," Odin placed the picture frame back on the mantle and Loki could see that it was a family portrait, one that was painted shortly after his birth._

_"Oh," Loki was taken aback. Odin generally did not give compliments so freely. "Thank you." _

_"We," Odin gestured to Frigga, "Have decided that it is time we are honest with you. Now you must assure me that after we share with you, you will not be think less of us."_

_"We care for you Loki," Frigga jumped in, "We always have." Odin nodded at her statement._

_Loki laughed. "I don't know what you could possibly share that could be so devastating, father."_

_"Loki, you are my son. But not by blood," Odin said._

_Loki's heart was enveloped by ice. "Ex-excuse me?" he asked shakily. "I don't understand." _

_"I was with child," Frigga explained. There were tears in her eyes. She was reliving a past pain. A pain she had never been able to cleanse herself of. "Unfortunately it was lost to me during birth. We were devastated." Odin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and she allowed tears to spill onto her cheeks._

_"There was a void in our life. We ventured to the local orphanage. We discovered you there," Odin explained._

_There was a sharp pain in Loki's palms. He hadn't realized he was clenching his fists. HIs fingernails were digging into flesh. He was quiet and Frigga continued where Odin had left off. "We knew you would be the perfect addition to our life, Loki. You had the most beautiful emerald eyes. The quietest little thing too. Your nurses rarely had difficulties with you."_

_"Little devil, though," Odin chuckled fondly, "Pulled the watch right from my pocket when I leaned over your crib."_

_"So," Loki swallowed, "I was a __**replacement. **__A sort of __**filler **__for something you had missing from your __**perfect **__lives?"_

_"No," Frigga's eyes widened, "Loki, that's not it at all."_

_"Who were they?" Loki asked._

_"Who?" Odin's eyebrows pulled together._

_"My __**real**__ parents."_

_Odin and Frigga exchanged a meaningful glance. "We-well nobody really knew. You were left on the orphanage steps and they accepted you. There wasn't even a note or anything," she stumbled._

_"So I was entirely __**unwanted**__?"_

_"No! Were you not listening? __**We **__wanted you, Loki. __**We **__made you our son!" Odin explained desperately._

_"I'm not your __**son**__," Loki spat, "I'm just another addition to this house. I'm no more a part of this family as the arm chair or the __**dog, **__for that matter."_

"Loki?" Odin's voice brought him from his memories.

Loki forced a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything. "Yes, _father_?"

"I think it is time that we discuss marriage."

"Oh, of course. I'll need a wealthy bride since my _father _probably won't write me into his will. Correct?" Loki seethed.

"Loki you are getting half of my estate. Nothing has changed," Odin said firmly. "You can't live in this house forever."

"So, I'm receiving half of the estate, but _Thor _gets the house. I see," Loki took a sip of his coffee.

"He's the eldest-"

"How can you know for certain who's the eldest?" Loki shouted. The servant boy who was stationed at the door to the kitchen jumped slightly.

Odin blotted the sides of his mouth with his napkin. "I have found a lovely young woman and I would _appreciate _it if you would kindly give her your affections."

"You can't _force _me into a marriage," Loki's voice returned to a normal volume, but the rage had not dispersed from it.

"We shall attend a ball her father is throwing this Saturday as celebration for her coming of age," Odin continued.

xxxxx

Thor was leading his horse back to the stables. He greatly enjoyed his afternoon rides. They were almost essential to ridding himself of stress. He was surprised to find his brother leaning against the building when he arrived. "Good afternoon," he greeted cheerfully.

Loki appeared to be in a foul mood. They were so frequent now days. "I want you to take me back," he said darkly.

"Take you back?" Thor didn't understand at first. Suddenly it clicked. "To the brothel?"

Loki nodded once and Thor grinned knowingly. Loki had a different way of ridding himself of stress.

**Yep. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So sorry for the sluggish update**


	3. Chapter 3

The night was an eternal shadow as Loki and Thor set off for the brothel. A notorious London fog had set in and aided them in becoming nearly invisible as they walked briskly down the lane to the front gate of the manor. Loki shivered against the harsh night air. It was as if thousands of icy needles were attacking his face and the exposed skin of his neck. Thor on the other hand seemed completely comfortable. Then again the cold probably couldn't pierce through his hefty body mass.

A loyal servant had been thoughtful enough to leave the gate slightly ajar for a small fee. It was nothing that either brother would miss and the favor had made for an easy escape. The walk from their properly to the less wealthy side of town was a formidable one, but neither brother complained. In fact, their journey was a silent one. Loki was still frustrated with the sum of Thor's inheritance and had no desire to speak to him. If he had felt comfortable enough with the action, he would have gone to the brothel himself.

When they arrived at the dilapidated door in the grungy alleyway, the night was still young but the fog was evaporating. "We should be quick," Thor suggested quietly, "The fog is our ally. Without it we are left to fend for ourselves."

"I understand," Loki said flatly.

Thor knocked twice on the door and the two young men waited for a few moments. The familiar red-head answered once again. She smiled warmly to both of them. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening," the two young men replied.

"I'm assuming you wish to hold company with Sif?" the woman said to Thor almost teasingly.

Thor bit back a smile, "You know me too well, Greta."

_So __**that **__is the woman's name, _Loki realized.

"Very well." She stepped aside and allowed Thor to pass.

"And you?" she asked Loki flatly.

He cleared his throat, "I wish to hold company with Amora."

Greta smirked and stepped aside. "She's in the parlor with a few of the others. You can fetch her from there."

Loki confidently walked past her but his confidence shrank a bit as he heard the laughter of women floating down the hall. He swallowed once and followed it. The walls were papered with a dingy flower patterned wall paper. The floor was bare and the dark boards creaked beneath his feet. He came to a door at the end of the hall and could hear voices from beyond it. He pushed it open and his heart froze and forgot to beat.

There were half a dozen women draped over velvet sofas and wooden chairs. There was a strong odor of alcohol and perfume. All at once every eye was on him. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he scanned the room looking for Amora.

"Who's this one?" a soft feminine voice slurred from the sofa. A pretty dark haired girl in a thin pink night gown appeared to be the owner of the voice. She stood up, faltered drunkenly, and made her way toward him. "I don't think I've ever seen him before." Her thin hips swayed casually as she walked. Something about her made him uneasy. It was as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her thin nightgown revealed too much for his tastes. She was standing inches from him and he could see the vague outline of her chest, collar bones, and probably most alarming, her nipples.

"I'm here to see Amora," Loki said shakily as he looked about the room to identify the blonde and focus his attention on something other than the petite woman's breasts which were now brushing up against his arm.

"Oh you're no fun," the woman pouted. She quickly regained her composure, "I used to be in the ballet you know. I'm _very _flexible."

Loki's eyes widened and his search for Amora became increasingly more frantic. He spotted her in the corner of the room, curled up in a velvet arm chair. She had a book in her hands which she placed on the arm of her chair in a way that would keep her place.

"Evie, please, you're embarrassing yourself," she teased as she got up to restrain the other woman.

"Why do you always get the good-looking ones?" Evie whined.

She helped Evie back to her seat on the couch. There was humor in her eyes, she had obviously enjoyed watching the girl make a fool of herself. She probably enjoyed Loki's uncertain reaction even more. When Evie was comfortably back in her seat Amora turned to her patron, "Shall we?"

She lead him by the hand back to the hallway and they ascended the narrow flight of stairs to the second story. He was lead into Amora's room and he was suddenly incapable of controlling himself. He meant to shut the door but he was filled with a sudden burst of adrenaline so it slammed instead. Amora spun around to face him, wearing an expression of confusion. She had only seen his gentle side and she had assumed it was his _only _side.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers and she reacted instantly. The fingertips of one hand tangled in his dark hair and the other hand was cupping him almost forcefully. He groaned into her lips and she parted them for him. His tongue snaked into her mouth as her back bumped gently against the wall beside the door. He wasn't aware that they had moved at all, but he didn't much care about anything except her right now. He used a free hand to hoist her leg onto his hip. Her body was caged against the wall by his and he ground his hips forward into hers. She moaned in response, and pulled him closer to her. The extra hormones rushing through his veins made him feel reckless and somewhat brave. He decided to lift her other leg and she instinctively wrapped it around him, crossing her ankles behind his back.

They stopped kissing, their eyes met, and she raised an eyebrow. She was surprised as well as intrigued at his newfound confidence and assertion. "I apologize for my hastiness," he said quickly.

She laughed once but said nothing and continued to kiss him. Her breath was sweet and he swore he could taste the traces of alcohol on it. He bunched her skirt up and was pleased, and somewhat shocked to realize she hadn't bothered donning any undergarments. He unbuttoned his pants and revealed his erection. He slid into her with one motion and she whimpered with pleasure.

He slid in and out of her effortlessly and he could feel her heat growing with the increased friction. He took to sucking and licking her neck. The smell of her floral perfume overloaded his senses. It was once again an entirely new experience for him. He wasn't accustomed to something so shameless as this. It was complete animalistic desire that drove him at this point. The heat and pleasure was building up and he craved a release. Her soft breath whispering his name at his earlobe was enough to send him over the edge and she soon followed. Her legs quaked around his waist and she shouted his name. If it hadn't sounded so sweet he would have cupped a hand over her mouth.

He replaced himself into his pants and buttoned them up. Amora fixed her dress back to its original state and smirked at him.

"What?" he said blankly.

"What came over you tonight, _darling_?" she asked, her grin widening. She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've been rather…strained as of late," Loki explained. He fished around in his pocket for her payment.

She stood on her tiptoes and whispered to the skin just below his ear, "Perhaps you wouldn't be so strained if you came to visit me more often."

A shiver quaked down his spine and he replied quietly, "Now that's an idea." He took her hand in his and turned it over, placing his payment gently in her palm. Her fingers closed around it and she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"You don't owe me this much," she pointed out. His eyes washed over her face, her flushed lips, her blushing cheeks, and her eyes that were comparable to priceless gems.

"Yes I do," he replied. He stepped away from her, instantly missing the warmth of her body pressed against his. He turned and opened the door. He paused before leaving the room and turned around. "Good night, Amora."

"Good night, Loki," she replied and he left, closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why choose this life?" Thor asked. His voice was deep and mellow after his encounter with Sif. He lay out on his back, completely naked, and wrapped in Sif's soft patterned sheets. She stopped rifling through her bureau and turned to him. He quietly drank in the sight of her pale figure and inky cascading curls. She thought for a second before answering.

"I chose it, because I did not wish to live as a Blacksmith's wife."

"You were a Blacksmith's wife?" Thor laughed, "He must be infuriated with himself in losing such a fine woman."

She laughed, "No, Thor. I was to marry him, but I did not love him. My father couldn't afford to feed me anymore so he simply wanted another man to assume that burden. Now I'm fully capable of feeding myself." She seemed pleased with herself and continued to search her bureau.

Thor sat up and began to dress himself. He managed to button his pants and get his arms through his shirt before he recalled the gift he had brought for Sif. He snatched his coat off the floor and rummaged through the pockets. His hand enclosed on something cool and metallic. He produced the hair brush and reached around Sif to place it atop her dresser. She picked it up immediately and smiled. She turned to him. "I am blessed with such a generous patron, but I can't accept this."

"Why not?" Thor asked raising his eyebrows. While Amora had been his favorite, he had showered her in small trinkets and she had been more than happy to accept them all.

"It's so…lovely, and I…"

"You could give me a lifetime of reasons as to why you can't accept my gift, but I'm still going to give it to you," Thor said sternly.

"Must you always be so stubborn?" she tried to seem stern but her smile gave her away.

"Yes." was Thor's reply. He finished buttoning his shirt and throwing on his coat.

Sif redressed herself in a fresh silk night gown. (Thor promised he would replace her old one since it was his fault that it tore). Just as Thor was leaving Sif shook her head and called "Thank you" after him.

"You're welcome," he replied as he shut the door behind him


End file.
